


Chickenpox

by Tindomerelhloni



Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sick Fic, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: This was my thought one night while trying to sleep" Write a fic where you make Sherlock jealous of Rosie getting medical attention from John when both Rosie and Sherlock are sick. Chickenpox perhaps? John has to give Rosie a lotion bath? Sherlock ends up in a strop and John ends up giving Sherlock one as well (Probably quite gruff about it the whole time). They keep this ritual up each night until it isn’t medically required. Friends to lovers"It's been two years, and I haven't added a single word to this. Time to give it up and let someone else take it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Short Stories or Other Plot Bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Chickenpox

**Author's Note:**

> This was my thought one night while trying to sleep
> 
> " Write a fic where you make Sherlock jealous of Rosie getting medical attention from John when both Rosie and Sherlock are sick. Chickenpox perhaps? John has to give Rosie a lotion bath? Sherlock ends up in a strop and John ends up giving Sherlock one as well (Probably quite gruff about it the whole time). They keep this ritual up each night until it isn’t medically required. Friends to lovers"
> 
> It's been two years, and I haven't added a single word to this. Time to give it up and let someone else take it.

“I don’t know how,” John muttered as he tossed the bag from the pharmacy down onto his chair, “you managed,” he continued to grumble as he quickly shed his coat and took one very grumpy Rosie Watson from an equally grumpy Sherlock, “to never bring up the fact that  _ you’ve never had Chickenpox! _ ” 

“Wasn’t important.” Sherlock shrugged, and with his newly freed hands began itching at his stomach through his shirt. 

“Well, it is now, and stop scratching!” 

“I said  _ wasn’t _ , not that it would never be important.” 

Sherlock was insufferable on a good day. On a sick day, John would take a sick and screaming two-year-old over his flatmate any day. Today he had both. John had picked Rosie up from daycare four days ago after receiving a call that one of the other toddlers had been sent home with what appeared to be Chickenpox. He called into work and told the surgery that he’d be taking a few sick days. Better safe than sorry.

His caution turned out to be well placed. He’d called out on Tuesday, and by midnight Friday, the whole flat had been woken by Rosie’s cries. As soon as the shops had opened John had shoved a fussing Rosie into Sherlock’s equally itchy arms and rushed out the door. 


End file.
